Stop
by Lucrezia Donati
Summary: Cat is drugged and in serious danger.
1. Chapter 1

'You even have bulletpoints you anal little-' Cat's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Dirk poured them both a drink sliding Cat's along to her. 'It's nothing personal Cat.' he said smugly. Cat glared knocking back the cognac.

'Nothing personal? Do you just hate any woman who has power?' she sneered. 'You're a sexist pig.'

Dirk laughed. 'Yeah well I dunno what to tell you kitty cat.' he watched her as she begun to sway. Cat got to her feet. 'Get out of my building!' she ordered feeling her head begin to swim she gripped onto the table in front of her.

Dirk smiled seeing her begin to lose her senses. 'I dont think I will, I mean if I left you like this all defenseless and drugged it wouldnt be the right thing to do.' he stood up. Cat massaged her temple. 'You- you've drugged me?!' she groaned.

Dirk straightened up the desk before him. 'How else would I give you what you deserve?' he queried.

Cat's eyes widened it was after hours they were alone she could feel her consciousness slipping she bolted from the room heading for her private elevator.

Dirk grinned liking the idea of a chase let her pass then begun to follow her out of the room. 'You can run kitty but you cant hide.' Cat swayed as she teetered her vision blurring knocking over things as she dragged herself to her private elevator. She frantically pressed on the button. 'Please.' she begged. The elevator opened she fell inside collapsing on the floor and the doors began to shut. She closed her eyes then the light in the small room brightened as the doors were forced open she felt a hand grip round her throat. 'You think you are so much better than everyone else dont you? You're just a whore, we all know how you got this company.'

Cat choked, her face went red as his grip tightened her body wouldnt move she felt herself loosing more control. 'Stop.' she managed to whisper seeing his hand go to his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

After that it was all a bit of a blur she felt the hand removed from her throat she collapsed on the floor. Staring up with bleary eyes she saw colours red, blue, yellow. She blinked a few times to regain her focus it was supergirl. The elevator shook as she grabbed Dirk throwing him into the wall so hard it left a dent he crumpled to the floor despite being a much larger man he was like a rag doll against Kara. The hero activated her lazer vision as the slimeball made to crawl off down the halls. 'Kara.' Cat reached up grabbing onto her wrist her pale fingers contrasting with the dark blue suit. The last thing Cat wanted was for Supergirl to give into her anger and become a killer not over that disgusting toad. Kara stopped her eyes wide her boss knew her identity. 'He's not worth it.' Yet being outed didnt seem to matter right now Cat was the important thing.

The Queen of all Media collapsed against her legs this time totally out. Anger rose in Kara she wanted to rip Dirk's head off if she'd been seconds later it could have got worse. Seeing a few buttons on her bosses shirt had been torn she buttoned the black jacket over her chest to protect her modesty. Bruising was already starting to form on her throat Kara tilted her head running a gentle finger over the marks wishing to take the pain away. 'Im not finished with you!' she called out a warning to Dirk. Leaning down she scooped Cat up into her arms. Kara held her boss close as she left Cat Co at super speed flying into the air. Keeping the older woman's head resting against her shoulder Kara flew them to her apartment. She lay her down on the sofa wrapping her snuggly in a purple blanket.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSC

When Cat started to wake her memory was fuzzy opening her eyes she searched the room. This wasnt cat co. And it certainly wasnt her apartment even if the deco wasnt completely terrible. That's when it all came back to her feeling nauseous she ran a hand of her body. With relief she found herself clothed. Then she remembered supergirl...Kara.  
'Ms Grant?' Kara approached cautiously kneeling beside the sofa. 'How are you feeling?' Cat pushed herself into a sitting position. 'Like Ive been hit by a truck.' she groaned placing a hand to her forehead. 'You saved me.'

Kara adjusted her glasses. 'I, no, uh supergirl-'

Cat removed her hand opening her eyes. 'Can we please stop the charade i know who you are. Im not going to out you.'

Kara smiled weakly. 'How long have you known?'

Cat quirked an eyebrow making Kara blush. 'What did you do to Dirkbag?' Cat asked changing the subject her voice darkening, Kara's smile dropped.  
The superhero stood walking over to the window. 'I did a full body scan of you when I arrived just in case…' she trailed off but they both knew what in case meant. 'He didnt succeed.' she assured which helped Cat relax. 'You wont need to worry about him again Ms Grant.' she promised. Cat's eyes widened. 'What have you done Kara?' she asked unraveling herself from the blanket getting to her feet.

Kara turned round. 'Its ok I didnt do anything illegal i've handed him over to the DEO. They gave me their word he's going to pay for what he tried to do. He's not the usual type of criminal they deal with but they made an exception.'

Cat let out a sigh of relief closing her eyes. 'Thank god.' she opened her eyes. Kara walked back over to her boss. 'Thank you.' Cat corrected herself knowing Kara had saved her.  
Kara gave a small smile. 'You're safe now.' slowly and carefully she wrapped her arms round Cat to hug her. Cat was tense at first but relaxed and squeezed Kara tight tears nipped her eyes but she didnt cry. Kara rubbed circles over her shoulders wishing for nothing more than to keep her safe to say she cared about Cat Grant would be an understatement. When they parted Kara sniffed it'd obviously shook her how close she was to not being able to save Cat.

Cat placed a hand on her cheek to calm her. 'You stopped him stop thinking about if you hadnt.' the Queen of all Media ordered. Kara gave a shaky nod and Cat withdrew her hand she stepped away to properly observe her surroundings. 'This is your apartment?'  
Kara nodded. 'Yeah this is home.' she bit her lip. Cat tilted her head. 'Hmm.' she clasped her hands. 'I always pictured you living in a fortress of solitude or something.' she admitted the apartment seemed normal. 'Well not you Supergirl, I also pictured more capes to be hanging around.'

Kara grinned. 'Sorry to disappoint. I brought you here until the drug wore off so i could watch over you. I think the worst is over.'

Cat nodded. 'I feel a lot better. I should be getting home Carter will be worried. Can I borrow your phone to call my driver?' Kara nodded. 'Oh sure.' she went to fetch her cell. 'Or if you want I can take you home?' she offered. 'We could fly.'

Cat blinked. 'What if you drop me?' she asked a bit worried. Kara changed into her Supergirl attire at lightning speed. 'Do you really think Id ever let that happen?'

Cat smiled brightly observing her assistant in all her glory. 'Ok, I trust you.' she walked over to her. 'But if you do drop me I swear i will haunt you.' she vowed.

Kara cleared her throat awkwardly. 'Ill need to lift you.' Cat nodded calmly wrapping her arms round the hero's shoulders as she was lifted bridal style. 'Ready?' Kara held her tight and Cat gave a nod. They took off through the nights sky Cat's grip tightened as her heart began to race she closed her eyes tight. Supergirl stopped in midair hovering in the black night's sky Cat looked down seeing the twinkling lights of National City below, the traffic could be heard just slightly in the distance. She relaxed in Kara's arms. 'Its beautiful.' she whispered she'd a great view from her own apartment but hovering above the city was somehow different. Kara smiled then flew her boss home setting her down on her balcony. Cat smoothed down her jacket and pants.

At that the door to her room burst open and Carter ran towards his mother hugging her tight. 'Mom they said there had been a break in or something at your work. The entire city is looking for you.' Cat stroked her sons hair. 'Im ok my guardian angel was looking after me.' she smiled at Kara who hovered above the balcony.  
Carter stared at the superhero. 'Supergirl is your guardian angel?' he gaped. Kara smiled. 'You bet kid. Your mom's very special.' Carter grinned brightly. 'Thank you for saving my mom Supergirl.' he beamed. 'Yes thank you.' Cat pursed her lips with a look of gratitude she squeezed Carter tight. Kara hovered closer. 'Any time Ms Grant.' she pressed a kiss to her cheek then took off.

Carter watched the hero vanish like a blur into the dark night's sky. 'Mom I think Supergirl has a crush on you.' he said in shock. Cat hid a smile a faint blush on her cheeks. 'Mmm does she now?'


End file.
